Cabinets, such as, for example, mechanics' cabinets and tool cabinets are commonly fabricated from sheet metal and may include a cabinet enclosure with one or more hinged doors and/or sliding drawers to provide access to the contents of the cabinet. In order to provide security for the contents within the cabinet, a locking system may be provided. The locking system will normally include a key actuated mechanism which enables locking of a door or drawer in a closed position. Actuation or release of the key operated mechanism is necessary in order to release or unlock the doors or drawers. Additionally or alternatively, a cabinet may be provided with a release latch for retaining an unlocked drawer or door in a closed position against inadvertent opening of the drawer or door (e.g., due to bumping, jostling, or tipping of the cabinet). User manipulation of a release member (e.g., a lever, knob, button, slideable or pivotable handle, or other such mechanism) moves the release latch to a drawer or door releasing position to allow the drawer or door to open.